


La piscine.

by plume_94



Category: Casseurs Flowteurs, ORELGRINGE
Genre: M/M, Piscine, sud de france, traumatisme
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 09:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15554382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plume_94/pseuds/plume_94
Summary: Aurélien enleva ses habits et mit son maillot de bain. Il se regarda longuement dans le miroir de la salle de bains. Combien de temps ne s'était-t-il pas retrouvé habillé ainsi? Il n'allait que très rarement à la plage et restait loin des piscines municipales. Il était blanc et chétif. Il n'était pas sportif et refusait de s'approcher de toute eau depuis qu'il avait failli se noyer trois ans auparavant, dans un lac près de chez ses grands-parents.





	La piscine.

Aurélien enleva ses habits et mit son maillot de bain. Il se regarda longuement dans le miroir de la salle de bains. Combien de temps ne s'était-t-il pas retrouvé habillé ainsi? Il n'allait que très rarement à la plage et restait loin des piscines municipales. Il était blanc et chétif. Il n'était pas sportif et refusait de s'approcher de toute eau depuis qu'il avait failli se noyer trois ans auparavant, dans un lac près de chez ses grands-parents. Il n'en avait jamais parlé à ses potes mais il en était resté traumatisé. Il trouvait toujours des excuses bidons pour éviter de se retrouver dans une situation pénible et trouvait un prétexte lorsqu'un ami l'invitait à la plage ou à la piscine.

Mais voilà, aujourd'hui Gringe avait tellement insisté en disant que ça ne leur arriverait pas tous les jours une occasion pareille qu'il avait fini par céder. Ablaye et Skread avaient loué en Airbnb une villa magnifique dans le sud de la France et les y avaient invité pour fêter la sortie de son album. Gringe n'aurait pas comprit pourquoi il refusait et c'était au-dessus de ses forces de lui en expliquer la raison. Il ne voulait pas paraître fragile devant son meilleur ami. Et puis, qu'est-ce-qui pourrait bien lui arriver dans une piscine? Elle ne semblait pas bien profonde en plus. C'est la première chose qui avait attiré son attention lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés, après des heures de route où Gringe avait conduit sereinement pendant qu'il regardait le paysage défiler sous ses yeux, à travers la fenêtre. Ses amis étaient venus les accueillir, le sourire aux lèvres, et déjà en maillot. Ils leur avaient dit de s'asseoir, le barbecue étant déjà prêt depuis quelques minutes avant leur arrivée.

Les quatre amis avaient passé un bon moment, ravis de se retrouver après de longues semaines de travail. Après le dessert, Ablaye s'était levé et s'était exclamé qu'il avait envie de se baigner et leur avait dit de se bouger de se mettre en maillot. Gringe s'était levé en riant avant de disparaître à l'intérieur de la villa. Aurélien avait sentit son coeur battre plus fort à la simple pensée de se retrouver dans l'eau et Skread lui avait jeté un regard interrogateur. Il ne voulait pas se dégonfler et paraître fragile alors il lui avait sourit nerveusement et était rentré à son tour dans la maison pour mettre son maillot.  

Il prit une profonde inspiration et se regarda une dernière fois de manière hésitante avant de sortir de la salle de bain. Lorsqu'il traversa le salon il entendit ses amis rire et il sourit. Il cligna des yeux et mit une main devant ses yeux en arrivant dehors, éblouie par le soleil. Guillaume rit et lui fit signe de la main:  
\- Allez Orel ! Viens nous rejoindre dans l'eau, elle est vachement bonne !   
\- Euh... balbutia Aurélien sachant pertinemment bien qu'il lui faudrait y rentrer à un moment ou à un autre. Je crois que je vais plutôt bronzer, moi... mais je vous regarde.  
\- Pas question, Orel ! Tu viens avec nous ! s'exclama une voix dans son dos qu'il reconnut comme étant celle d'Ablaye.   
Avant qu'il ne puisse se retourner, il le sentit l'attraper par la taille et en une seconde Ablaye avait sauté dans la piscine le tenant pour ne pas qu'il s'échappe. Il eut tout juste le temps de crier un _Non !_ qui ne changea rien.  
Ablaye remonta à la surface quelques secondes seulement plus tard et se mit à rire idiotement avec Gringe et Skread, toujours dans l'eau.

Au bout d'un moment, Gringe s'arrêta de rire et fronça les sourcils, maintenant de plus en plus paniqué :  
\- Attends, pourquoi il remonte pas !?  
Il tourna la tête dans tous les sens afin d'apercevoir Aurélien sous l'eau et plongea dans sa direction. Il vit qu'il était comme paralysé, les yeux fermés,  et n'osait pas faire le moindre geste et  Gringe l'attrapa par la taille pour le remonter à la surface. Aurélien se mit alors à se débattre et à donner des grands coups dans l'eau.  
\- Orel ! Qu'est-ce-que tu fous !? cria Gringe paniqué, sans jamais le lâcher.   
\- Ne me lâche pas ! Guillaume, ne me lâche pas !   
\- Alors arrêtes de t'exciter comme ça !   
Aurélien se calma petit à petit en sentant les bras de Gringe autour de sa taille et vint doucement caler son visage sur son épaule, tremblant et entourant sa nuque de ses bras, honteux de sa réaction. Il se mit à pleurer doucement et ferma les yeux de honte. Guillaume, de son côté, était confus de la réaction de Aurélien et stupéfait de ce qu'il sentait dans son cou. C'était... des larmes? Il sentait le corps de son ami près du sien, peut-être même trop près, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en soucier. Aurélien était apeuré, comme un enfant, dans ses bras, et une seule chose comptait désormais : le rassurer.

Il se rapprocha du bord de la piscine et aida Aurélien à y remonter avant de l'y rejoindre, agenouillé. Aurélien se cachait le visage de ses mains et il sentit son coeur se serrer à cette vue. Il passa délicatement une main dans ses cheveux avant de la poser sur son épaule, espérant qu'il ose enfin le regarder.   
\- Orel... C'est quoi le problème...?   
\- Je... balbutia Aurélien, le cœur battant à mille à l'heure dans sa poitrine. Je peux pas... Tu vas te foutre de ma gueule !  
Et sur ces mots, Aurélien se releva et se précipita à l'intérieur de la villa. Gringe se retourna, perdu, vers Ablaye et Skread qui le regardaient de la même manière.   
\- J'ai juste voulu lui faire une blague... dit Ablaye lentement.   
\- Tu pouvais pas savoir qu'il réagirait comme ça, le rassura Skread en posant une main sur son épaule.   
Gringe secoua la tête en soupirant et se releva à son tour :  
\- Je vais le chercher.

Gringe était pratiquement sûr de le trouver dans la salle de bain. Et c'était effectivement bien là où Aurélien s'était réfugié. Il s'arrêta un instant devant la porte en entendant ses reniflements de l'autre côté. Il toqua doucement pour le prévenir qu'il était là :   
\- Orel...?   
Les reniflements s'arrêtèrent brutalement mais aucune réponse ne lui parvint.  
\- C'est moi, Guillaume. Je peux entrer?   
\- Oui, lui répondit cette fois une petite voix.   
Gringe soupira et entra dans la salle de bain. Il tomba nez à nez avec Aurélien, essayant de cacher tant bien que mal ses pleurs.   
\- Orel... soupira-t-il encore une fois. Et si tu m'expliquais ce qui ne va pas?   
Aurélien détourna le regard et baissa les yeux au sol à cette demande. Guillaume le vit se mordre la lèvre inférieure et fronça les sourcils.  
\- Je crois que... je suis traumatisé par l'eau... avoua Aurélien d'une petite voix, sans jamais le regarder.   
\- Comment ça? demanda Guillaume en s'approchant doucement de lui, toujours aussi perdu.  
\- Je sais que c'est ridicule à mon âge d'avoir peur de l'eau, dit Aurélien en parlant plus fort, comme énervé contre lui-même, des larmes coulant maintenant sur ses joues. Mais il y a trois ans, alors que j'étais chez mes grands-parents, j'ai failli me noyer et depuis je suis terrorisé par l'eau. Je trouve toujours des excuses pour ne pas devoir aller à la plage, à la piscine... quand des potes m'y invitent. Mais j'ai pas pu refuser aujourd'hui. Ça avait l'air de te faire tellement plaisir... Et Ablaye et Skread sont nos meilleurs potes. Je voulais pas les décevoir.  
\- Eh Orel, tu nous aurais pas déçu, murmura doucement Gringe en passant une main sur sa joue pour effacer ses larmes. Je savais pas pour cette histoire chez tes grands-parents.  
\- J'en ai parlé à personne, j'avais tellement honte, dit Aurélien, des sanglots dans la voix.   
\- Y a pas de raison d'avoir honte, ok? dit doucement Gringe en le prenant soudain dans ses bras. Mais si tu nous en avais parlé, ça ne serait pas arrivé. Ablaye aurait comprit, il est pas con hein.  
\- Je suis désolé, s'excusa Aurélien en se blottissant encore plus dans ses bras.   
\- Y a pas de raison pour que tu t'excuses, sourit doucement Gringe dans ses cheveux.   
Ils restèrent ainsi dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant quelques minutes qui parurent l'éternité, avant que Guillaume ne se détache d'Aurélien et lui sourit:   
\- On va rejoindre les autres?   
Aurélien lui sourit timidement et le suivit hors de la salle de bain.

Guillaume lui avait proposé de rester avec lui, allongé au soleil, mais Aurélien avait secoué la tête en lui disant d'aller rejoindre leurs potes dans la piscine. C'était pas parce que lui avait peur de se baigner qu'il allait lui gâcher son après-midi. Il était assis, les bras autour des jambes, et la tête reposant sur ses genoux, penchée sur le côté. Il regardait ses amis s'amuser et rire, et plus particulièrement Guillaume. Il regardait son torse dégoulinant de gouttes d'eau et ses cheveux ébouriffés dans tous les sens. Il avait honte de l'avouer mais... il le trouvait beau. Vraiment beau. Il se sentait tomber sous son charme à mesure que les minutes défilaient. Et puis... il se rappelait la sensation de bien-être qu'il avait ressenti lorsque celui-ci l'avait pris dans ses bras pour le réconforter. Il avait sentit une douce chaleur pénétrer tout son être et l'apaiser d'un coup. Guillaume tourna la tête vers lui et haussa les sourcils malicieusement en le voyant le regarder de la sorte. Aurélien se mordit la lèvre et rougit instantanément en comprenant qu'il n'avait pas été discret du tout.

Guillaume nagea jusqu'au bord pour s'approcher de lui et Aurélien se redressa légèrement.  
\- Alors, tu ne t'ennuies pas trop? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.   
\- Non, ça va... Merci de t'inquiéter mais tout va bien, Gringe.   
\- Tu veux que je sortes de l'eau? Pour discuter ou quoi...  
\- Non, en fait... hésita Aurélien, j'aimerai mieux vous rejoindre dans l'eau.   
\- Vraiment? s'étonna Gringe.   
\- Il faut juste que je me lances... continua Aurelien en se mordant la lèvre. J'ai encore peur...  
\- Tu sais, si tu veux je peux t'aider, proposa Gringe. Je veux dire, je peux te tenir. T'auras pas à avoir peur de te noyer comme ça.   
\- Me tenir? Mais... dit Aurélien en lançant un regard vers leurs potes, chahutant dans l'eau.    
\- On s'en fout d'eux, Orel. J'leur ai expliqué vite fait le problème tout à l'heure, ils comprendront.   
\- O-ok... dit Aurélien en se rapprochant du bord.  
\- Allez, viens. Saute dans mes bras ! rit Gringe, le faisant rougir légèrement.   
\- T'es con, dit-il dans un sourire. Tu promets de pas me lâcher, hein? demanda-t-il soudain, inquiet.   
\- Promis, fais-moi confiance un peu.

Aurélien se mordit la lèvre d'appréhension et plongea ses deux jambes dans l'eau, près de Guillaume. Celui-ci écarta les bras, près à le réceptionner et Aurélien s'appuya sur ses épaules pour descendre dans l'eau. Il frissonna au contact de l'eau fraîche et bientôt ce fut les bras de Gringe autour de sa taille qui le fit frissonner. Sa peau était douce et son emprise forte autour de son corps. Il garda un moment les deux mains sur ses épaules avant de comprendre que comme ça, ils ne pourraient pas aller bien loin et d'enlever, en hésitant grandement, une de ses mains. Gringe enleva à son tour un de ses bras de sa taille et il se rapprocha instinctivement de lui.   
\- Ne me lâche pas, je t'en supplie, dit-il la gorge nouée et sentant une boule apparaître dans son ventre.  
\- Jamais, murmura Gringe en retour.

Ils nagèrent un peu comme ça avant de rejoindre leurs potes qui les regardaient maintenant, un air mi-sérieux, mi-amusé, sur le visage.   
\- Et ben, ça se rapproche les gars ! rit Ablaye lorsqu'ils furent à leur côté.   
\- Ta gueule, répondit Gringe en riant. Mais Aurélien ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait répondu d'une voix très douce, presque comme s'il était embarrassé par cette remarque et essayait de le cacher.   
\- J'suis désolé Orel pour tout à l'heure, j'savais pas... continua Ablaye.  
\- T'inquiètes, j'aurai dû vous le dire. C'est en aucun cas ta faute, sourit-il.   
Il se figea soudain en sentant les doigts de Gringe sur sa peau. Il avait l'impression... qu'il la caressait délicatement de ceux-ci et il se retourna vers lui, étonné. Gringe avait un sourire distrait sur les lèvres et ne semblait pas se rendre compte de ses gestes. Aurélien se serra un peu plus contre lui, le cœur battant, et le sourire de Gringe s'élargit. Il ne semblait vraiment pas se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait, comme s'il s'était déconnecté de la réalité. Ablaye et Skread continuaient de parler et de rire et Aurélien ne les écoutaient plus que d'une oreille distraite, concentré sur les sensations que les doigts de Gringe lui procuraient, caressant sa hanche.

\- Putain mais Gringe, tu m'écoutes!? s'exclama soudain Ablaye en lui envoyant de l'eau à la figure.   
Guillaume plaça un bras devant son visage et se mit à rire :  
\- Mais ouais, t'inquiètes ! Tu parles juste trop, mec.   
\- Tu parles ! Je le vois à ta tête que tu as décroché depuis plusieurs minutes là !  
\- Mais non, j'te jures. J'essaie juste de rester concentrer parce que je tiens Orel en plus, moi.   
\- C'est ça, ouais, marmonna Ablaye un sourire sur les lèvres.  
\- Ça te dis qu'on sorte d'ailleurs?  demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Aurelien. J'ai envie de pisser.   
Aurelien hocha doucement la tête et Guillaume s'éloigna en nageant lentement de son bras de libre. Il fit passer Aurélien devant lui sur les petits escaliers de piscine et celui-ci rougit en sentant sa cuisse toucher l'intimité de Gringe. Exactement ce qu'il avait essayé d'éviter durant leur moment dans l'eau. Il osa jeter un œil à Gringe qui avait l'air dans son état normal et il soupira de soulagement. Il l'accompagnât au toilettes pour faire pipi par la même occasion.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous les deux sortis des toilettes, et lavés les mains, Aurélien toucha délicatement le bras de Gringe avant qu'il ne reparte dehors. Celui-ci se retourna, haussant les sourcils au contact. Il n'était pas quelqu'un qui aimait beaucoup les contacts physiques et c'est pourquoi Aurélien était étonné qu'il lui ait proposé son aide tout à l'heure.  
\- Je voulais te remercier Gringe. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas beaucoup tout ce qui est... intime. Les contacts, tout ça. Alors merci de m'avoir proposé de m'accompagner dans l'eau.   
Guillaume sourit et se rapprocha doucement de lui:   
\- Orel... je sais pas ce qu'il y a avec toi... mais j'aime bien ton contact, dit-il en rougissant presque.   
\- Vraiment? demanda Aurélien, surpris.   
\- J'sais pas... Ça me dérange pas plus que ça... même, je crois que j'aime bien. Et pourtant tu sais à quel point je déteste ça. Je crois... que t'as réussi à m'apprivoiser au final, sourit-il tendrement.   
Aurélien le prit alors dans ses bras et caressa doucement ses cheveux. Après un instant de surprise, Gringe finit par remonter ses bras sur son dos pour le tenir de même. Aurélien prit une grande inspiration et chuchota à son oreille:  
\- Est-ce que je vais trop loin si je te dis que je crois être en train de tomber amoureux de toi?   
Il ferma les yeux en sentant Gringe agripper son tee-shirt en entendant sa révélation.   
\- Je ne veux pas te mettre mal à l'aise Gringe... bégaya-t-il, les larmes aux yeux, dans son cou. Et si tu ne retournes pas mes sentiments, tu peux faire comme si tu n'avais rien entendu.   
Gringe se détacha de son corps en reculant légèrement et Aurélien se mordit la lèvre, en se disant qu'il avait tout gâché avec cette phrase et qu'il était vraiment idiot. Il baissa les yeux, évitant tout contact visuel avec Gringe, lorsque soudain il sentit ses mains se poser sur ses joues. Il releva le visage, surpris, et le vit le regarder d'un air qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Ou en fait, si. C'était le même regard doux de la piscine, lorsqu'il avait été perdu dans ses pensées. Et c'était le même regard qu'il avait surpris sur son visage quelques fois chez eux, dans leur petit appartement. Un regard tendre et peut-être même... amoureux.   
\- Je crois que ça fait longtemps que je le suis aussi sans me l'avouer, dit-il dans un sourire avant de se pencher vers lui et de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes tendrement. Son coeur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine et il se prit à penser que jamais personne ne l'avait embrassé aussi délicatement. Jamais il n'avait été aussi heureux d'être embrassé. Il posa ses mains sur le torse de Gringe et lorsque celui-ci acheva le baiser, les laissant tous deux pantelants de désir, il lui sourit du sourire le plus rayonnant dont il était capable.  
Gringe lui prit la main et le regarda tendrement avant de marcher en direction de la terrasse où leurs potes les attendaient depuis bien vingt minutes. Aurélien reserra ses doigts autour des siens et se rapprocha de lui, heureux.

 


End file.
